


Where?

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: What should’ve happened the terrible night James and Lily Potter died.Oneshot/drabble





	Where?

It was the worst night ever. Albus Dumbledore waited for Rubeus Hagrid to get there, with the baby that was somehow supposed to still be alive. When he did show up however something was different. Something was wrong. 

“Where is he, Hagrid?” Dumbledore asked. 

“Right so. I don’t have the baby. But he’s safe,” And Hagrid wouldn’t have let him go if he wasn’t safe, right? “Sirius Black has him. He was at the house and he explained everything: it was Pettigrew. The aurors are already tracking him down.” 

Dumbledore opened his mouth. Hagrid wasn’t finished yet. He pulled out something from his coat. 

“Er, Sirius told me to give you this.” 

He passed him a letter. Dumbledore opened it then, a bit curious. 

_Dumbledore,_

_Remus and I know you think Harry should be raised by muggles but that’s a bloody stupid idea so we’re raising him._

_xxx Sirius Black HIS GODFATHER AND RIGHTFUL GUARDIAN_


End file.
